Red Revenge
by AshleyChan-FF
Summary: Sangwoo tras regresar de su servicio militar se encuentra con el hyung con quien había perdido contacto. ¿Qué ocurrirá entre ambos jóvenes después de reencontrarse? Disclaimer: Los personajes de Oh Sangwoo y Yoon Bum son de la completa autoría de Koogi, creadora del mawha Killing Stalking. Escenarios, historia y personajes secundarios son de mi completa autoría.


Un caluroso día de verano, en la base militar que se hallaba situado a las afueras de Gangdong-gu, los hombres que habían llegado a cumplir con su servicio bajaban de los autobuses de la milicia. Algunos para unirse a las filas del servicio y otros para retirarse y no volver nunca más.

En las filas del autobús de regreso a la ciudad de Seúl se encontraba un joven de estatura baja y delgada complexión, cargando varias cajas. La mirada del muchacho, perdida en el suelo, mostraba la decepción que sentía de sí mismo por regresar sin haber sido capaz de llevar a cabo con éxito su labor civil a causa de su mala condición física.

—¡Hyung! —se escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Corriendo hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba el cabizbajo joven, se encaminaba un chico grande y robusto, de cabello castaño y corte militar—. Yoon Bum hyung, ¿usted ya terminó su servicio?

—Dongsaeng —musitó al verle—, no es eso. No podré continuar ya que los soldados dicen que soy demasiado escuálido e inútil aquí. Si algún día llego a ser un hombre fuerte como tú, dongsaeng, seguro volveré a cumplir con mi servicio militar.

—Hyung... ¿Eso significa que no nos veremos nunca más? —Como respuesta solo obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza—. Entonces, por favor deme su número de teléfono o correo para seguir hablándonos cuando yo me gradúe.

—¿Seré capaz de esperar dos años para hablarte? —Aquella pregunta incomodó al joven—. Estaba bromeando, te daré mi correo. Tú también debes darme el tuyo, Sangwoo, por lo general no respondo a desconocidos.

Tras intercambiar los correos electrónicos, Yoon Bum subió al autobús. El conductor puso en marcha el vehículo al cabo de unos varios minutos, dejando atrás la base militar.

Con el transcurso de las semanas, Yoon Bum y Sangwoo empezaron a mensajearse en los tiempos libres del menor, ya que él seguía en su servicio. Se hicieron muy cercanos gracias a la interacción que mantenían, hasta que repentinamente un día Yoon Bum le envió un correo, "no soy tu bebé", siendo esto lo único y último que le escribiría. Sangwoo intentó contactarle varias veces después de aquel suceso, pero fue en vano; había perdido todo rastro de aquel hyung que conoció una vez.

Pasó un año y medio con rapidez, y muchos hombres exitosos tras cumplir su servicio militar regresaban nuevamente a Seúl en el autobús de la milicia. Sangwoo, tras despedirse de sus compañeros, bajó del vehículo en una parada de autobuses cercana al vecindario donde vivía.

Las miradas asombradas de las personas que transitaban por la calle no se hicieron mucho esperar al ver a un apuesto joven con uniforme militar caminar tranquilamente con su equipaje en mano por la avenida.

Caminó por un largo rato hasta llegar a su casa, donde una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, cabello negro largo y sedoso se encontraba esperando en la entrada. Al cruzar su mirada con Sangwoo, la chica sonrió y se acercó al joven.

—Sangwoo —canturreó sonriente, alegre de poder ver de nuevo al muchacho.

—He vuelto, Yee Na —saludó sin ánimos.

Ahn Yee Na, ex novia de Sangwoo y ahora buena amiga, había esperado en el exterior de su casa para darle la bienvenida después de dos años de su ausencia. La atractiva chica había sido pareja de Sangwoo durante su servicio, ya que ella cumplido con el cargo de enfermera militar hasta su retirada meses atrás debido al rompimiento con el joven.

—Oh Sangwoo —le llamó, ayudándole a desempacar—, ¿estás herido? Tu cara se ve muy mal el día de hoy, ¿el viaje fue muy agotador? O es que, ¿te estoy incomodando?

—No es eso, noona. Solo estoy muy cansado, es todo —se excusó, terminando de sacar todo de su maletín—. Debo volver a adaptarme a la vida de un universitario normal después de dos años... Va a ser algo difícil.

—Debe ser eso —agregó mirándole—, ¿o quizás Yoon Bum-ssi?

—¿Quién? —preguntó desconcertado—. Ah, hablas del hyung que se fue. Ya me había olvidado de él.

—¿Estás seguro, Sangwoo-ah? Después de todo, fue por él por quien terminamos. Ese chico te sedujo para al final desaparecer como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Incluso quisiste hacerme participar en un trío para permanecer con los dos a tu lado... ¿Has olvidado del todo a una persona así?

—Creo que tienes razón, noona, estoy muy cansado después del viaje. Creo que me haría bien dormir un poco, me siento a morir. Lamento no poder recibirte por más tiempo.

—Oh... Ya veo. –La muchacha bufó con una sonrisa en los labios, era más que evidente la mentira por parte del más joven—. Pues volveré otro día por el té que me debes, Sangwoo-ah, nos vemos.

Tras despedirse, la mujer fue a la entrada a colocarse los zapatos e irse.

Yoon Bum, el hyung con el que había perdido contacto hacía mucho más de un año y con el cual había pensado tener una relación junto a Yee Na... El hombre que hizo que gran parte de su vida se arruinara, ¿cómo iba a olvidarse de alguien así con tanta facilidad?

—Si me llego a encontrar con él una vez más...

-

Con el pasar de las semanas, Sangwoo volvió a acostumbrarse a su vida normal, ahora como un estudiante universitario. Tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo como bartender y las clases no eran tan difíciles, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Aquella tranquila noche se encontraba limpiando la barra al mismo tiempo en que esperaba la llegada de algún cliente. Sin embargo, no muchas personas habían pasado por el establecimiento durante su turno de trabajo. Estaba a punto de arreglar todo para terminar su turno, cuando repentinamente la campanilla de la puerta tintineó, avisando a los empleados de que un nuevo cliente había hecho aparición.

Sangwoo suspiró al ver que su oportunidad de marcharse temprano se esfumaba, y pasó su mano por su cabellera con la intención de arreglarse la apariencia. Sonrió, dando la bienvenida a los clientes. No obstante, al levantar la mirada hacia los recién llegados su sonrisa se desencajó en una expresión de asombro y confusión.

—Un jarro de maekju y un vaso de makgeolli por favor. ¿Está bien, Bum-ah? ¿O te gustaría otra cosa? –Un hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos grandes, notablemente sometidos a una operación de párpado doble, se sentó en una de las banquetas de la barra seguido por su acompañante.

—¿Yoon Bum hyung...?

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo me conoces? Espera, te me haces familiar... Acaso, ¿eres Oh Sangwoo? Del servicio en Gangdong-gu, ¿verdad? Dongsaeng, no te reconocí, teñiste tu pelo. Has crecido mucho.

Sangwoo se limitó a observar al acompañante de su hyung. Sus ojos se volvieron sombríos al cruzarse con los del hombre que estaba frente a él, un creciente odio empezaba a generarse dentro de él, al igual que deseos que nunca antes había experimentado. ¿Era él el causante de que su hyung se alejara?

—Hyung, ha pasado tanto tiempo. No ha cambiado nada... Qué gusto volver a verle. ¿No me va a presentar a tu amigo? –le preguntó con una sonrisa falsa surcando sus labios.

—Sí, él es Baek Kang Ho. Nos conocemos del vecindario donde vivía cuando estaba en la secundaria. Él es Oh Sangwoo.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Sangwoo, no sabía que mi novio tenía amistades más jóvenes que él. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

—Pensé haberlo hecho... —respondió desviando la mirada.

Sangwoo empezó a servir lo que le habían ordenado. No había escupido en la cerveza del supuesto novio de Yoon Bum tan solo porque él estaba presente, de lo contrario ya lo hubiera hecho en la cara de chico. Terminó de servir las bebidas y se giró a entregárselas a cada uno.

Los chicos agradecieron y empezaron a hablar entre ellos como si Sangwoo estuviese pintado frente a ellos. Eso le enfureció, pero lo que le sacó más de quicio fue ver a Kang Ho coqueteando con Bum frente a sus ojos sin importarle en absoluto. ¡Cómo se atrevía!

Estaba tan concentrando insultando mentalmente a aquel tipo que se sorprendió al escuchar el timbre de un celular sonar repentinamente.

—Disculpa, Bum. Voy a atender esta llamada, en seguida vuelvo.

El joven salió del establecimiento para responder la llamada, dejando a Sangwoo y Bum completamente solos.

—¿En verdad es su novio? —le preguntó con mucha seriedad.

—Sí, ¿está mal acaso? Si es así, creo que debería irme...

—No es eso, hyung. Es solo que no pensé que usted tendría pareja. Digo, no sabía acerca de él. Bueno, de todos modos perdimos el contacto hace mucho tiempo... Ya ni me acuerdo cuánto fue —soltó una pequeña risa, disfrazando lo molesto que se encontraba.

—No fue tanto tiempo, Sangwoo... No lo suficiente —lo último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para el menor—. No es nada, bueno, gracias por las bebidas.

—¿Le gustaría salir uno de estos días, hyung? Ya sabe, para ponernos al día. Espero que no piense que tengo malas intenciones, sé que tiene una pareja y lo respeto. Solo espero que seamos amigos nuevamente.

—Bueno... Creo que está bien uno de estos días, pero no podré el 14, es un día especial que ya tengo reservado.

—No se preocupe, hyung, no le molestaré ese día. Oh, ya regresó Kang Hoo hyung, los dejaré solos un rato. Con permiso.

Sangwoo se dirigió al baño de los empleados. Una vez entró pateó la pared con tanta fuerza que pareció que su pie se fuese a romper.

—Ese malnacido... ¡Cómo se atreve! ¡No ha ganado esto! ¡Maldito bastardo! —Tras haber golpeando y pateado la pared por un rato, se calmó. Lavó su rostro y se miró en el espejo—. Esta vez lo haré bien. Nada se me escapará de las manos... Soy mejor que él, lo soy... No voy a perder.

Salió del baño y regresó a la barra, donde se encontraba Yoon Bum. Pero no había rastro de su acompañante. ¿Dónde estaba aquel sujeto? Se acercó al joven y éste le observó de reojo sombríamente.

Sangwoo se detuvo antes de siquiera tocarlo, ¿por qué le miraba así? ¿Había hecho algo malo?

—Hyung, disculpe. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Dónde está su novio?

—No es nada, tuvo que irse. —Se levantó de su asiento y sacó de su billetera lo que tenía que pagar—. ¿Tienes un papel y algo con que escribir a la mano?

—Sí, toma —respondió sacando la libreta donde apuntaba las órdenes de sus clientes.

—Es mi número —dijo escribiendo en una de las hojas, para luego devolvérsela al menor con una sonrisa—, llámame cuando estés libre. Nos vemos.

Sangwoo se quedó viendo la puerta por donde se había retirado el mayor. No pensó volver a encontrarlo ese día y mucho menos enterarse de que tenía una pareja; no obstante, lo que realmente destacó en toda la noche fue la extraña desaparición de aquel hombre que acompañaba a Yoon Bum y que le entregara su número.

Pero bueno, que más daba, si el intruso no sabía cómo cuidar de su hyung, él iba a empezar a agarrar terreno.

-

Habían pasado tres días desde su último encuentro con su hyung, y para su suerte, ese preciso día iba a encontrarse con el joven.

Una simple salida para platicar y ponerse al día con lo que habían hecho en sus vidas, suficiente para sacar toda la información que quería saber, solo si sabía bien como mover las cartas de su juego.

Sin embargo, algo no cuadraba en todo el asunto. Si el mismo Yoon Bum había cortado todo tipo de comunicación con él de la noche a la mañana, ¿por qué ahora mostraba interés en volver a juntarse a pesar de sólo haberse visto hace 2 días? No tenía sentido, a menos que su hyung todo ese tiempo...

—Sangwoo, disculpa la demora. Tuve algo que hacer antes de venir. —El rostro apático del joven cambió en un instante a una sonrisa—. Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos?

—No se preocupe hyung. Podemos ir a donde usted quiera.

—Entonces vayamos al café que está cerca de aquí. Es tranquilo y tan grande que hay mesas a las que no llega mucho la luz de afuera durante el día, me gusta. Da más privacidad.

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron hacia el establecimiento y al llegar se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada. Sangwoo se sentó en el sillón frente al del mayor y lo observó por un momento, aquella mirada apática y disgustada volvía a aparecer en su rostro. ¿Había algo que lo incómodase?

Tras ser atendidos por la camarera, permanecieron en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Sangwoo sólo se limitaba a ver el modo en que el mayor revisaba su teléfono y tecleaba algunas cosas, sonriendole casualmente. Cuando al fin llegó su orden; un expresso y un latte más una porción de muffins para comer entre los dos, Yoon Bum dejó su teléfono a un lado y apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano mirando a su acompañante.

—Dime Sangwoo, ¿qué has hecho estos últimos años? ¿Terminaste tu servicio? ¿Ya estudias? ¿Tienes alguna novia? Cuando estábamos en el campamento militar las enfermeras no te quitaban los ojos de encima; parecías muy incómodo en aquel entonces, pero aún eras joven. Supongo que ahora que ya eres un hombre, así que debes sentirte orgulloso de ello.

—Sí, terminé mi servicio y ahora estoy asistiendo a la universidad. Bueno... Sí tuve una novia, pero eso fue cuando estaba en el campamento militar. Era Ahn Yee Na, una enfermera, y es mayor que yo... Pero terminamos, aunque ahora somos buenos amigos. —Incómodo de recordar la razón de su ruptura con la chica bebió de su café y no dio más explicaciones respecto a ese tema.

—Oh, vaya. Pero, ¿por qué terminaste con ella? Eres un chico muy bien parecido y cualquier mujer adoraría ser tu pareja. ¿Sucedió algo malo entre ustedes dos ese tiempo?

—Eh... —Sangwoo maldijo internamente, ahora tenía que decirle la causa de su rompimiento. Y no era nada fácil, ¿cómo decirle a tu hyung que tu novia te había dejado por querer hacer un trío con ambos? Le vería como alguien totalmente repulsivo.

—Oh... No te preocupes, si no me quieres contar entenderé... —agregó, empezando a jugar con el sorbete de su bebida—. Pero realmente me daba curiosidad, eres un dongsaeng asombroso. No entiendo cómo podrían dejarte.

—Trío. —Al escuchar la palabra, Yoon Bum hizo un gesto de confusión, ocasionando que Sangwoo se impacientara—. Fue porque me gustaba otra persona. Les quería tanto a ambos que quise continuar la relación con los tres, pero ella se lo tomó muy mal en aquel entonces. Se indignó tanto que dejó de ser enfermera de guerra y la persona con la que hablaba dejó de hacerlo. El tiempo que me mantuve comunicado con aquella persona fue lo mejor, me enamoraba cada día, pero ahora... Creo que tiene una pareja, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para estar juntos, aunque estoy seguro de que lo trataría mejor que aquel sujeto.

—No soy tu bebé —Sangwoo, al escuchar aquella frase salir de los labios de su hyung se quedó boquiabierto—, eso te escribí en aquel entonces, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de un chico que solo conversaba contigo por correo y de una manera normal?

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso Yoon Bum todo ese tiempo supo lo que sentía hacia él? ¿Solo había jugado con él?

—Pero si tú siempre me mandabas correos con cosas muy insinuantes. Parecía que me coqueteabas cada vez que hablábamos.. No estoy seguro que lo hacías.

—Yo, ¿intentar seducirte a ti? —La expresión apática del joven se transformó en una sonrisa llena de sorna y empezó a reír un poco—. Yo nunca hice tal cosa, nunca estuve interesado. Te imaginaste cosas, dongsaeng, nunca debiste perder a tu novia por un error tan tonto como ese.

—¿Qué no me seducía? Claro que lo hacía, hyung, se lo puedo demostrar. Siempre me decía cosas que se podían malinterpretar y usted sabe de que manera me refiero, si para uster eso no es seducir, ¿entonces qué es?

—No te hagas ideas equivocadas. En el tiempo que estuve hablando contigo tenía un novio y yo no soy un infiel como tú, claro que no. Te imaginaste cosas que nunca sucedieron, por eso te dejé de hablar, ya no te soportaba, eras irritante.

—¿Entonces me sedujo cuando estuvo en una relación? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo desde el primer día? ¿Por qué me dio su número si tan irritante soy? ¿Por qué accediste a venir a verme?

—Estaba aburrido. Kang Ho terminó conmigo esa noche, las cosas ya no funcionaban. Pero ahora estoy con otra persona, Oh Su Jin. Es un hombre apuesto, maduro y sabe cómo tratar a la gente. Deberías aprender a ser como él si algún día lo conoces.

—Solo jugó conmigo. Mientras que yo sufría por haberlo perdido todo a causa suya, usted se divertía con cualquiera que se le cruzaba en su camino.

—Quizás. Pero... ¿No me harías daño, verdad? Dongsaeng, eres tan genial que aún te admiro mucho. —Se levantó tomando sus cosas—. Es lamentable ver el hombre patético y despechado en el que te convertiste. Ya no te quiero ni usar como una distracción.

Tras decirle eso, se fue dejando a Sangwoo solo.

Estaba furioso de haber descubierto aquello, tan vil engaño que lo había llevado a cometer actos de los que se arrepentiría de por vida. Pero, ¿iba a permitir que a aquel hombre se burlade de él con tanta libertad por más tiempo? Claro que no. Yoon Bum pagaría a toda costa la gran humillación que le había ocasionado y a su vez lo tomaría como propiedad lo quisiera o no. Esa vez no iba a dejar escapar a su hyung.

Pagó lo que habían consumido y salió a toda prisa de la cafetería, siguiendo de lejos la figura andante de Yoon Bum. Si no le descubría con suerte podría descubrir dónde vivía, con quién se frecuentaba y toda la información necesaria para ejecutar su venganza. Y la obtuvo. Domicilio, centro de estudios, cada y uno de los chicos con los que Yoon Bum salió en esas tres semanas.

Todo estaba casi listo, no iba a fallar esa vez. Sin embargo, aún le faltaba un pequeño detalle para concretar su plan, ¿cómo atraería a Yoon Bum otra vez?

Para su fortuna, Sangwoo descubrió que uno de los hombres con los que estaba saliendo su hyung estudiaba en su misma universidad. Al poder empezar a hablarle, no dudó dos veces en invitarle a ir algún día al bar donde trabajaba, prometiéndole un descuento si llevaba un acompañante consigo. La idea pareció agradarle tanto al muchacho que unas noches después apareció en el establecimiento junto a Yoon Bum.

Sangwoo los recibió gentilmente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre Yoon Bum y él hacía unas semanas. No obstante, la cara de disgusto del mayor mostraba muy en claro lo fastidiado que estaba de volver a ver a Sangwoo.

—¿Qué van a ordenar? –preguntó entregándoles la carta de los tragos.

—Para mí maekju, ¿y tú, Bum? ¿Qué quieres pedir?

—Soju –respondió cortante—, no estoy de buen humor. Necesito algo fuerte.

Sangwoo sonrió y se dirigió a preparar los tragos, y cuando terminó, se aseguró de agregarle a ambas bebidas una pequeña cantidad de somníferos. Se aseguró de disolver bien todo y entregó los tragos.

La noche pasó lentamente y los jóvenes, tras pagar la cuenta de lo que habían consumido, se retiraron del local algo atontados. Sangwoo aprovechó la poca clientela para acabar su turno temprano y salir tras sus presas.

Siguió de cerca a ambos jóvenes, asegurándose de no ser descubierto. En un momento dado, la "pareja" se detuvo a descansar un momento a la tienda de conveniencia cercana. Afuera de esta habían unas pocas mesas y sillas para que los clientes pudieran comer y beber lo que compraban ahí. Los somníferos en sus bebidas lograron su efecto provocando que ambos jóvenes quedarán dormidos a las afueras del establecimiento.

Sangwoo sonrió y aprovechó el estado de inconsciencia de ambos para pedir un taxi desde la aplicación de su celular. Cuando este llegó, le mintió al conductor diciendo que tanto Yoon Bum como el otro chico habían bebido de más aquella noche y que los llevaría a su casa para que pudiesen descansar.

El taxista bajó del vehículo que estaba manejando y ayudó a subir a ambos jóvenes al auto, uno a uno. Una vez completada la movida, Sangwoo ingresó en el transporte acompañado del conductor, y en un corto periodo de tiempo, ya se hallaban rumbo al hogar del primero. El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, y no existió ningún inconveniente de lo que preocuparse pues los somníferos estaban haciendo su función tal y como él había previsto.

Ahora tan solo restaba llevar a los dos "ebrios" jóvenes al interior de su casa, en lo que nuevamente el conductor ayudó.

Sangwoo pagó la tarifa, y tras agradecer el conductor, se retiró.

-

Se removió un poco, adecuándose a la nueva superficie sobre la que se encontraba. Silencio, demasiado. Qué extraño que en un momento como ese sus vecinos no hicieran el bullicio de todos los días. ¿Por qué todo estaba tan callado?

Abrió sus ojos y se asustó al no verse capaz de reconocer el lugar en el que se hallaba. No era su casa, ni su universidad, ni el bar de anoche. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Se levantó de donde estaba recostado y miró a su alrededor; era una sala no muy grande, pero aún así no se sentía calmado.

Caminó tratando de buscar la salida de aquel lugar, aunque, al principio tan solo se topó con la cocina y la puerta que conducía al patio. Después de una larga búsqueda, al fin encontró la entrada.

Apresurado, corrió a abrir la puerta, pero la perilla de esta dio una vuelta antes de que él llegara a posar su mano sobre ella. Lentamente la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista la figura de un hombre alto y formido entrando con bolsas de compras.

—¿Yoon Bum hyung? ¿Ya despertó?

—Oh Sangwoo, ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?

—Por favor, déjeme explicarle —dijo entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta tras suyo. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó hacia la cocina, siendo seguido por el mayor—. Ayer usted bebió demasiado, no podía ni levantarse. Su acompañante se fue y no podía dejarle solo ya que íbamos a cerrar el local, por eso me ofrecí a traerlo a mi casa para que pudiera descansar.

—¿Kyung Seok me dejó? —se preguntó confundido-. Ese punk... —susurró cogiéndose la cabeza. No recordaba haberse emborrachado la noche anterior y mucho menos ser llevado por el menor.

—¿Sucede algo, hyung? ¿Tiene hambre? Puedo prepararle algo, acabo de llegar de compras. —Abrió una de las bolsas que estaban encima de la mesa y sacó una caja. La colocó al lado de las bolsas, revelando el apetitoso pastel en forma de corazón que se hallaba guardado en su interior—. ¿Le agrada, hyung? Es de chocolate, me acuerdo que una vez me escribió que le gustaba.

Yoon Bum miró con repulsión al menor y luego a aquel pastel. Sangwoo no lo había llevado a su casa solo para descansar, ¿verdad?

—Y también tengo esto... —agregó abriendo otra bolsa y sacando un ramo de flores, para posteriormente acercarlo al mayor—. Son para usted, espero que le guste. Feliz San Valentín, hyung.

Harto de aquel acto tan ridículo, Yoon Bum tomó con fuerza el ramo de flores y golpeó con este el rostro del mayor, para luego tomar la caja del pastel y arrojarla al suelo.

—¡Basta! Eres tan patético, ¿no entiendes cuándo alguien no tiene interés en ti? ¡Me tienes harto! ¿Crees que todas estas semanas no me di cuenta que me estuviste acosando? ¡Eres un maldito enfermo obsesivo! ¡Maldita fruta podrida!

Molesto, se dirigió nuevamente hacia la puerta de entrada dispuesto a abandonar el hogar de aquel dongsaeng tan fastidioso. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando una mano detuvo su intención con fuerza. Miró atrás con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver a su menor tras suyo amenazante su rostro cambió a una expresión de terror.

—Traté de ser gentil. Acepté que tuvieses pareja, no me importaba. Solo traté de acercarme al hyung que tanto había extrañado. Pero claro, tuviste que decirme toda esa mierda aquel día, y entonces me acordé de que la razón de todas mis desgracias eras tú. No creas que te dejaré ir tan fácil.

—Dongsaeng, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Yoon Bum, algo asustado al mismo tiempo en que se volteaba para ver a Sangwoo—. Sangwoo-ah, sólo estoy con una resaca horrible. Tengo muy mal carácter después de beber mucho.

—Vas a pagar... Pagarás por todo lo que me hiciste, aquí y ahora.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, Sangwoo tomó con más violencia de la debida el cabello de Yoon Bum, arrastrándolo por la vivienda. Los gritos del mayor poco le importaron a Sangwoo; había llegado a su punto de quiebre.

Abrió una puerta al fondo del corredor principal y bajó las escaleras aún con Yoon Bum tomado del cabello. Llegó hasta el sótano, donde lanzó con fuerza al mayor.

—Ahora que todos estamos reunidos, es hora de empezar con el mejor festejo de San Valentín de sus vidas.

Yoon Bum miró alrededor asustado. Aquel lugar era oscuro, su voz producía un eco terrible y escuchaba quejidos a sus espaldas. En un primer momento pensó que era su imaginación jugándole un truco, pero al voltear vio lo que nunca llegó a imaginarse; ahí, a sus espaldas, pudo ver a 3 hombres amarrados y amordazados, cada uno de ellos sentado en una silla.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —preguntó aterrado—. Esto no puede... S-Sangwoo-ah, ¿esto es un juego, verdad?

—¿Un juego? Claro, para ti todo es un juego, ¿verdad, hyung? ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco?

Acercándose a uno de los muchachos, sacó la cinta de su boca y agarró su cabeza con fuerza, haciéndole mirar a Bum.

—Dime Baek Kang Ho, ¿por qué terminaste con mi hyung? Si respondes cada pregunta con la verdad te dejaré irte y si no lo haces recibirás un castigo. Vamos, confiesa.

—Yo... Él... —el muchacho miró asustado al mayor y luego a Sangwoo de reojo. Tragó saliva sonoramente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, temiendo la reacción de ambos—, yo... Me acosté con otro chico y dejé a Bum por él. Estuve engañando a Bum.

Sangwoo palmeó el hombro del joven y miró con sorna a su hyung, que los observaba a ambos con inmenso repudio. Se alejó del ex de Yoon Bum y se acercó a un amante pasajero con el que el mayor estuvo por unos días y le quitó la cinta de la boca.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Suéltame! ¿¡Tienes idea de quién soy yo!? ¡Mi padre es CEO de la compañía de supermercados más grande de toda Corea! ¡Cuando salga de aquí haré que te metan preso, te vas a pudrir en la cárcel!

—Sangwoo, ¡ya basta! —gritó Yoon Bum, acercándose a su dongsaeng, quien inmediatamente lo empujó botándolo al piso una vez más.

—Da un paso más y terminarás como este montón de imbéciles —le amenazó Sangwoo—. Bien, ¿cómo te llamabas? ¿Kim Don Jin? Eres tan corriente como tu nombre, tan digno de ti. Un cualquiera como tú que solo sabe vanagloriarse de los logros de su padre pero no propios. Me das asco.

—¿Te doy asco, eh? Entonces déjame libre y no tendrás que lidiar más conmigo. ¿Quieres dinero? Puedo dártelo, miles de wongs a tu cuenta bancaria o en efectivo. Tú decides, no creo que seas tan imbécil como para no aceptar.

Un breve silencio se produjo. El sonido de las gotas de agua que se escapaban de las oxidadas tuberías cayendo al suelo y de las respiraciones era lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar en ese poco iluminado espacio. Una pisada, luego otra y así sucesivamente se escucharon hasta que Sangwoo se detuvo en un rincón de la habitación abriendo una caja roja.

Herramientas. ¿Que haría con eso? Yoon Bum se temía lo peor, pero aún dentro de él tenía la esperanza de que Sangwoo no sería capaz de cometer ninguna locura. Aún seguía siendo aquel chico fuerte y entusiasta que conoció en su servicio, ¿verdad?

—Yoon Bum hyung. Espero que disfrutes de este espectáculo privado que voy a presentarte, se llama "feliz San Valentín". Espero que te guste.

Con un rostro que reflejaba completa serenidad, Sangwoo volvió a acercarse a su víctima.

—He tomado una decisión... —ante estas palabras Dojin sonrió triunfante—, lamento no poder aceptar el dinero del sucio hijo de papi. ¿Estás listo, asquerosa perra?

De una patada, Sangwoo hizo caer la silla al piso, la cual se rompió a causa del impacto. El joven asustado intentó liberarse de sus ataduras, pero Sangwoo fue más rápido y pateó con fuerza la entrepierna del joven, ocasionándole un dolor insoportable.

Mientras Dojin se retorcía y gimoteaba en el piso, Sangwoo acercó el cuerpo del adolorido muchacho a Yoon Bum, que lo miraba aterrado y sin poder moverse de su sitio.

—Sangwoo... ¿Qué vas...?

—Mira esto, hyung. —Tras sacar un afilado cuchillo de su espalda, Sangwoo lo colocó sobre el cuello del joven quien había perdido el aliento al ver la acción—. Bien Kim Dojin, ¿tienes algo más que decir?

—Ah... Tú... ¡Maldito bastardo voy a...!

No pudo terminar de insultarlo ya que sin ningún tipo de piedad Sangwoo apuñaló a Dojin en el cuello. Yoon Bum y Kang Ho gritaron al presenciar esta acción y escuchar los desesperados alaridos de dolor que soltaba la pobre víctima.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó, retorciendo el puñal y rompiendo alguno de los huesos presentes en el cuello del atacado como si solo estuviese deshuesando un pollo—. Se quiebra tan fácil.

La boca de Dojin se inundó con su propia sangre, provocando que se ahogara. Extendió su mano hacia Yoon Bum, que le miraba con un indescriptible horror. Entonces Dojin fue pateado una última vez por Sangwoo, siendo llevado lejos de la vista del mayor.

Sangwoo se levantó seguido por la mirada aterrorizada de Bum, y tras sonreírle una vez más, se acercó al muchacho que aún tenía un pedazo de cinta cubriéndole la boca. Se la quitó.

—Felicidades por haber llegado hasta aquí. Ambos han ganado el pase para salvarse —comentó aplaudiendo lentamente—. De esa caja les voy a dar a escoger una sola arma, van a pelear entre ustedes. Y cuidado con intentar escapar, porque la puerta está cerrada y si intentan atacarme no dudaré en usarlo a él como escudo —agregó señalando a Bum.

Ambas víctimas se miraron asustadas, no sabían qué poder hacer en un momento como ese. Las opciones eran limitadas, o uno de ellos perecía a manos de su oponente o mataban a su raptor. Sin embargo, si lo hacían estarían arriesgando la vida de Yoon Bum, ¿qué deberían hacer?

—Tienen dos minutos. —Sangwoo desató a ambos muchachos y luego les alcanzó la caja con herramientas. Una vez finalizada su tarea, se dirigió hacia Bum y se sentó detrás de él, agarrándolo con fuerza—. Su combate empieza ahora. Ve esto, hyung.

Kyung Seok se adelantó a tomar lo primero que vio, una llave inglesa, y miró a Kang Ho poniéndose en pose de pelea.

—No le hagas daño —habló Yoon Bum—. Kyung Seok, si salimos de aquí te juro que te daré otra oportunidad y olvidaré que me dejaste anoche. ¿Qué dices?

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no te dejé anoche. Te estaba acompañando a tu casa y lo último que recuerdo es que desperté aquí con ese demente.

—Entonces si anoche no me dejaste... Sangwoo, ¿tú lo planeaste todo, verdad? Anoche nos secuestraste, ¿¡por qué no te das por vencido!?

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber por qué? —Tomó el rostro del mayor con fuerza y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos—. Por tu culpa terminé con Yee Na, por tu culpa fui burla de mis compañeros del servicio, por tu culpa cuando estuve herido no hubo nadie quien me auxiliara. ¡Por tu culpa ahora estoy así! Arruinado, sin futuro alguno. Pero... Si me adueño de ti una vez por todas, todo se arreglará. Experimentarás el mismo dolor que yo sufrí y verás ante tus ojos cómo todo lo que tuviste se va de tu lado.

Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Bum, pero no por lo que los labios ajenos habían pronunciado; de hecho, ni una sola palabra de Sangwoo había tocado su corazón. Lloraba porque estaba terriblemente asustado y sabía que sólo había dos escapatorias de aquel sujeto. Una era muriendo a manos de él y la otra matarlo en ese momento. No obstante, era demasiado cobarde como para afrontar alguna de las dos.

—Psicópata —Sangwoo se volteó al escuchar esa palabra. Era Kang Ho hablando—. Eres un maldito psicópata, un despechado y un fracasado. ¿Crees que arruinándole la vida conseguirás algo? Mira lo que has hecho, acabas de matar a alguien inocente. ¿No tienes remordimiento alguno?

—¿Crees que tengo algún remordimiento?

—Eres un... —Kang Ho se dirigió hacia Kyung Seok, y tomando la llave inglesa, corrió hacia Sangwoo con la intención de atacarlo. Lastimosamente, el primer golpe cayó sobre el hombro de Bum, aunque tras lograr apartar al más débil pudo empezar a luchar contra su raptor.

—¡Yoon Bum! —Kyung Seok corrió hacia el mencionado y lo tomó en brazos, alejándolo de la pelea.

Tanto Sangwoo como Kang Ho peleaban con todas sus fuerzas. La llave inglesa que el ex de Bum estaba empleando fue arrojada lejos gracias a una maniobra que empleó Sangwoo y el combate se convirtió cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos parecían dos perros hambrientos revolcándose sobre el frío piso de ese sótano, propinándose golpes.

—¡Sangwoo-ah, no lo lastimes! ¡Si lo dejas ir me quedaré contigo por siempre! ¡Te lo juro! —gritaba Yoon Bum abrazado a Kyung Seok, tratando de resguardarse.

Sangwoo no creyó ni una sola palabra de su mayor. Pensar que en algún momento pudo haberle dicho lo mismo a otro hombre encendió su furia de tal manera que empezó atacar a Kang Ho como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Tumbó al joven en el suelo y empezó a lanzarle consecutivos puñetazos en su rostro con toda la fuerza que poseía. A consecuencia de sus acciones, la nariz de Kang Ho terminó rota y su vista hinchada por los golpes en sus ojos; ya no le permitía ver, no podía protegerse. Estaba indefenso y a merced de aquel sádico sujeto.

Se levantó y pisó con fuerza el vientre del hombre, justo en el lugar donde se localizaba diafragma y vio como éste escupía sangre. Sangwoo rió ante esta visión y empezó a patearle con más fuerza.

Kyung Seok, por su parte, en un acto de valentía, dejó a Bum y tomó una silla para luego estrellarla contra la espalda del Sangwoo. El impacto fue tan fuerte que causó que Sangwoo cayera al piso y la silla se quebrara en pedazos.

Kang Ho, agonizante, intentó agradecerle a su salvador pero ya no poseía fuerzas ni para hablar.

—Lamento decir esto, pero debo dejarte. Salvaré a Yoon Bum, sé que harías lo mismo en mi lugar.

Yoon Bum se levantó y corrió hacia Kyung Seok. Miró a Kang Ho con algo de indiferencia.

—Kyung Seok, me salvaste. Rápido, debemos escapar de aquí. —Se agachó con rapidez hacia el hombre malherido y le susurró—: Eso te mereces por engañarme, pedazo de basura, muere junto a estos imbéciles.

—Al fin muestras tu cara, Yoon Bum hyung —dijo Sangwoo, levantándose y empezando a reír—. Y él que se arriesgó por ti, eres un pobre idiota. Tus opciones son limitadas hyung, o te quedas conmigo para siempre o mueres en este momento, ¿qué eliges?

Bum no sabía qué hacer. Ya no había quien le salvara o cómo escaparse. Era demasiado cobarde como para morir, pero aun así no tenía intenciones de quedarse junto a aquel psicópata hasta que le dejara libre. ¿Qué debía escoger? Miró a Kyung Seok a su lado y el chico le mostró un gesto afirmativa asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sangwoo-ah —susurró acercándose a su menor—, yo... Sangwoo-ah, yo quiero quedarme contigo, seamos felices juntos. Olvidemos todo lo que ocurrió y empecemos otra vez, viviremos juntos hasta que el tiempo nos consuma. ¿Qué dices?

Se apresuró a abrazar el cuerpo de su raptor, aún con miedo a que lo llegara a matar ya que se encontraba con la guardia baja.

—Hyung, soy tan feliz. Al fin entendiste que soy bueno para ti... Pero no estoy convencido, deberás probarme que realmente quieres vivir conmigo. Juntos para siempre es un muy largo tiempo, ¿sabes? Yo te he amado desde hace tanto, pero tú... No caeré tan fácil con tus palabras.

Apartó el cuerpo de Bum y se dirigió a tomar una de las cuerdas en el piso.

—Como prueba te voy a dar algo muy fácil, lo harás bien. —Se acercó a Kyung Seok, y tras golpearlo con toda su fuerza y dejarlo en el piso, se apresuró a volver a atarle los brazos y los pies, apoyándolo contra la pared—. Bum, ven aquí y mátalo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron asombrados ante las palabras de Sangwoo, y sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, se limitaron a mirarse en busca de una solución.

—¿No lo harás? ¿Cambiaste tan rápido de parecer? —le preguntó Sangwoo, acercándose al cuerpo tembloroso de Bum. En las pequeñas manos del mayor puso un cuchillo y le hizo apuntar hacia Kyung Seok—. Hace tan solo un momento dijiste que querías quedarte conmigo, y ahora te niegas a cooperar.

—Bum, no lo escuches. Solo está tratando de jugar con tu mente. No lo hagas Bum, juntos encontraremos la manera de salir de aquí, no sé cómo pero te prometo que escaparemos.

—Será imposible que escapes si tienes las piernas rotas, ¿no crees? —se burló Sangwoo, sacando de la caja de herramientas un martillo, el cual utilizó para empezar a golpear las piernas de Kyung Seok.

Los alaridos de dolor que soltaba el joven retumbaban en los tímpanos de Bum, que seguía parado con el cuchillo entre sus manos. Ver a Sangwoo torturar de aquella manera al muchacho le helaba la sangre; parecía que su menor no tenía ningún tipo de escrúpulos.

Si seguía de esa manera, pronto Kyung Seok cedería ante el dolor y terminaría desmayándose. No podía permitirlo, él aún seguía bien y podía ayudarlo a escapar. Tenía que armarse de valor, ayudarle y salir de aquel terrorífico lugar.

Decidido, empuñó con más fuerza su arma y se acercó con velocidad hacia Sangwoo para atacarle por la espalda. Sin embargo, el menor se volteó al escuchar las pisadas que resonaron detrás de él. Recibió un corte en la cara, cerca de su ojo, y miró incrédulo a Bum, que se asustó al ver la sangre escurrir por la cara de Sangwoo.

—¿Ahora quieres hacerte el valiente hyung? —cuestionó acercándose a Bum, le arrebató el cuchillo de las manos y lo sujetó con fuerza del rostro—. Puedo matarte en este preciso momento si quisiera, Bum, y lo sabes. Obedéceme y seguirás con vida por mucho tiempo. Vivirás bien, tendrás comida deliciosa y nunca te faltará nada, si quieres salir con alguien lo podrás hacer siempre y cuando vuelvas a mí. Acepta quedarte conmigo.

—No puedo hacerlo, Sangwoo, no puedo. Entiéndeme, no puedo matarlo, no puedo por favor... Déjalo libre y olvidémonos de lo que pasó, te lo ruego Sangwoo...

—¿No puedes hacerlo? No te preocupes, hyung, yo te ayudaré. –Se colocó detrás de Bum y puso el cuchillo en sus manos y las tomó con fuerza, haciéndole avanzar hacia el cuerpo débil de Kyung Seok—. Vamos hyung, despídete de tu amigo. Ya pronto dejará de sufrir.

Sangwoo empezó a reír, y guiando las manos de Bum hacia el vientre de Kyung Seok, lo enterró con fuerza atravesando la carne con el filo del arma.

Kyung Seok gritó al sentir el cuchillo adentrarse en su cuerpo y luego ser retorcido, dañando sur órganos.

La sangre brotaba desde el interior de su cuerpo y manchaba tanto las manos de Sangwoo como las de Bum. El mayor, horrorizado, también empezó a gritar tratando de retirar el arma del cuerpo de Kyung Seok; sin embargo, Sangwoo tenía mucha más fuerza que el mayor y forzaba sus manos a quedarse en su lugar.

Tras un rato, Sangwoo soltó las manos de Bum y le quitó el cuchillo para luego apartarlo de su lado. Acuchilló el cuerpo de Kyung Seok con fuerza repetidas veces frente a los ojos de Bum, quien lloraba al ver la sádica escena, hasta que el cuerpo de la joven víctima dejó de reaccionar y quedó inerte.

Con el cuerpo bañado en la sangre del joven que acababa de fallecer, se acercó a Yoon Bum al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa. El mayor se asustó y empezó a retroceder, tratando de escapar del horripilante hombre que estaba acercándose a él.

—Juntos... –musitó Sangwoo, agachándose a la altura de Bum—, por siempre. Como siempre debió ser, ¿verdad, hyung? Al final estaremos juntos y estos imbéciles no nos volverán a molestar. Me amarás solo a mí como yo te adoraré solo a ti y nadie más. Pero para eso no puedo dejarte como estás ahora, puedes escaparte de mí si me confío demasiado.

Acercando el cuchillo al cuello de Bum, acortó la distancia que existía entre los labios de su mayor y los suyos, hasta finalmente brindarle un efímero beso.

—No me mates, Sangwoo... Te lo ruego, te obedeceré y no miraré a nadie más que tú. Por favor Sangwoo-ah, ¡aún no quiero morir!

—¿Matarte? ¿Por qué haría eso, hyung? Tu verdadera tortura recién empieza. Feliz San Valentín, Yoon Bum.


End file.
